


Model Behaviour

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Model AU, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: On the outside, Ignis looks serene, dressed impeccably as always, though a little less Citadel official and a little more part time model, of which he is both, existing in both worlds with ease.  All it took to move from one to the other was a change of shirt, this time an almost transparent purple number that hugged his torso like a lover’s caress, tighter jeans than anyone would dare to wear in the Citadel - except perhaps Gladio - and the lightest touch of eyeliner and mascara to heighten the effect of already mesmerising eyes.Inside, he feels as though ants are crawling up his spine.He desperately needs to get laid.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be posting for 'The Evolution of Ignis Scientia', but I've hit a little block, so I decided to post part one of this little thing that's been kicking around in my docs for months and months in the hopes that it will spur me on to finish it before my laptop eats it. The poor thing is dying a slow and painful death and I have managed to transfer everything to a USB in the event that it decides to go into another restart loop. The last one continued for almost two days before it ran out of battery and I was able to reboot it. I do have a desktop but I detest using it, so I am looking at getting a new laptop to replace the old one as I am far more comfortable writing on that.  
> I have the next chapter of this complete and the idea for the third bouncing about like the insistent plot bunny that it is, so I should be able to post the next instalment reasonably quickly, and I hope that everyone who is waiting on the next part of 'Evolution' will be placated with this in the meantime.  
> <3 Laz

Model Behaviour

Ignis swirled the amber liquid in his glass, held delicately with the tips of his fingers, sharp green eyes peering through his glasses to note the way the scotch clings to the glass with each revolution. No ice, because he is not a heathen to abuse good scotch in such a way.

On the outside, Ignis looks serene, dressed impeccably as always, though a little less Citadel official and a little more part time model, of which he is both, existing in both worlds with ease. All it took to move from one to the other was a change of shirt, this time an almost transparent purple number that hugged his torso like a lover’s caress, tighter jeans than anyone would dare to wear in the Citadel - except perhaps Gladio - and the lightest touch of eyeliner and mascara to heighten the effect of already mesmerising eyes.

Inside, he feels as though ants are crawling up his spine.

He desperately needs to get laid. It’s been…too long to contemplate without feeling distinctly sorry for himself. The combination of work and the lack of drive to bother with the usual ritual of discerning compatibility have conspired to shove Ignis into a dry spell. One he hopes to break tonight. Maybe even several times if he is lucky.

There is another reason it’s been so long, but Ignis refuses to examine that too closely. He never even whispers it to himself, afraid he’ll shatter if he does. 

So, he is out, _trying_ , which generally means success. A quirk of his full lips, one perfectly groomed eye brow raised, eyes raking over some rather delicious man’s figure and he usually telegraphed his interest. Rarely did it fail.

The part time modeling had given him an awareness of how to display his body to the best effect, showing off his long legs, curving his spine enough to enhance his chest and flat stomach without looking like he was posturing, tilting his head at the right angle to show off the cut of his jaw and enhance his cheekbones.

Despite the modelling, his face wasn’t known. Even though he was popular with photographers and designers, it was written into his contracts that his face was to be obscured. That meant creative use of lighting, turning his face away or looking down so that his hair hid his face. One watch advertisement had him folded into a glass box, naked with the arm displaying the watch in front of his face. To date, it was his most successful campaign. Another had been an ad for a jeans company, having him bared to the waist, facing away from the camera with his arms raised above his head so his hands could curl around a suspended pole, showing off the muscles in his back and the curve of his ass in the jeans, his long legs splayed apart. That campaign came a very close second. 

His body was famous, but his face was not.

Add his glasses and people had no idea what his part time job was.

On social media, posts of his ads garnered a lot of interest both in the product and in the mysterious man displaying them. The comments were very flattering indeed. Very good for his ego despite the fact no-one truly knew what he looked like. He had a false name for credit in each one, so to everyone he was ‘Sage’ and nothing else.

The Citadel was simply pleased his anonymity was kept so that he could continue in his duties to the Prince. That role brought him _some_ interest as he was invariably photographed with Noctis, in the background, unobtrusive. People knew his name, but due to the fact they were always more concerned with the Prince, he was able to move about with hardly anyone noticing him.

A perfect arrangement and one that allowed him nights such as this, where he could seek company for a night or several hours and not have to worry about compromising his position. He was entitled to a private life and he guarded it carefully.

It was easy enough to tell if he had been recognised or not, deftly discouraging those that discovered who he was.

And it helped that though Noct was in the public eye and there were photographs of him, the Prince generally dipped his head to hide his features behind his hair and the official portraits that were given out were strictly checked, often airbrushed and staged. So even Noctis could go out in public when he cared to with a certain degree of safety.

Downing his scotch with a toss of his head, he placed the glass on the bar counter and started weaving his way through patrons, tables and chairs to the dance floor. It was easy enough to get lost in the press of undulating bodies, swaying to the insistent bass, moving languidly along with every one else. He noted, with some amusement and not a little envy, that plenty of others were in a semi aroused state, grinding on their partners, faces flushed from far more than exertion. Closing his eyes briefly, he checked the little pocket in the Armiger that was designated as his personal space. Keys, wallet, phone, jacket, condoms, lube all accounted for. Carefully slipping his glasses off his face and away.

He was prepared.

And more than ready.

It wasn’t long before he felt a pair of hands on his hips, guiding him back so that he was pressed against his first potential lover of the evening. Spinning in the man’s grasp after a few minutes dancing back to chest, he draped his arms over the others shoulders, sliding his thigh between to get a little closer. He smiled seductively, signaling his approval thus far. The man could dance, which was a definite point in his favour. His cologne was reasonable, not too overwhelming in a room clouded with various scents. He was a similar height to Ignis, similar build, muscular but lithe. And rather cute, from what he could tell through the flashing lights.

Perfectly acceptable in a partner.

But he wasn’t so desperate that he would immediately make a selection based on just that. Well, he _was_ a little desperate for physical gratification, but he had some standards. There was at least one more test first to see whether or not this man was going to be the one.

A few minutes of being slobbered on was all it took for Ignis to retreat.

Kissing well was an art some people simply did not get. He wasn’t opposed to a little saliva, but being drowned in it from the get go was less than ideal. A kiss should not make one want to reach for a life preserver for fear that one would drown. 

Then next man attempted to slide his hand into the back of Ignis’ jeans the moment they started dancing.

Did no-one understand build up? He was not opposed to touch, Astrals knew that. But going for an ass grope within seconds was just…crass. Therefore, not his type at all. Even for a quick fuck.

After several more attempts, Ignis was almost ready to find saliva man and give him another chance, possibly make sure his mouth was occupied elsewhere. An excess of saliva was certainly useful for other activities.

That was when he felt a new set of hands firm on his waist, the warmth of the new man against his back, not quite touching yet, which Ignis approved of, though still close enough to smell his cologne. Subtle, lightly spicy, a little familiar, but in his mildly inebriated state he couldn’t quite place it. The hands on his waist didn’t deviate until Ignis gave into the insistent bass and leaned back into his hold, pressing his back against the other man’s chest.

Mmm, fit, shifting muscles against his back, a touch shorter than he was. He reached his hands back to find the man’s hips, tipping his head back as they moved together. A glimpse of dark hair. The hands on his waist slid around to his stomach tentatively, ready to snatch back if Ignis denied him, bolder when no retreat came, gliding up closer to his chest, their arms entangled. Warm breath tickled Ignis’ neck, making him shiver with delight as they shifted together.

This one was promising, very promising.

His eyes fluttered shut, humming as the man stroked his stomach lightly, fleeting touches that made Ignis want to beg for more. He felt the man rest his chin on Ignis’ shoulder and he gave into the impulse to rub their cheeks together, inviting a kiss. One hand left his stomach, coming up to cup his face and turn his head, and Ignis felt the man moan, a vibration through his back as their lips met.

Oh. _Oh_.

His lips were so plush and soft, not pushing too hard too fast, just kissing him gently as their hips kept moving.

He released the man’s hips, twisting in his grasp, lips never parting completely, arms winding around his partner’s waist, pressing himself flush. The man moaned again, the hand to his cheek shifting to his hair, the one previously on his stomach, sliding around to the small of his back to hold him close, their movements sinuous.

The lips under his parted a fraction, yet the man didn’t introduce his tongue into the mix, simply evolving the kiss into something a little less chaste. Ignis copied the motion of the man’s lips, enjoying the new development. He moaned softly, gripping his partner tighter, closer. Oh, this man could kiss, he could move, he hadn’t pushed beyond what Ignis wanted too fast. 

Ignis didn’t even care what the other man looked like at this point. Yes, he was a little curious, but it could wait, dancing with him, kissing him was far too delightful to break away and sate that curiosity. He took the initiative and flicked his tongue against the man’s lips, thoroughly delighted by the moan he drank down. Oh yes!

He was pulled closer, his questing tongue met, and then they were tangling together, a little frantic, their groins meeting and grinding, Ignis keening when he felt the man’s erection against his own, his hands holding Ignis’ hips tight.

It wasn’t long before the friction had Ignis leaking and throbbing in his pants. Gods, he needed to know if the man was willing to take this further, perhaps even fuck in one of the toilet stalls, as gauche as that was, but he was bloody desperate now.

He broke the kiss to nibble his way along the man’s jaw to his ear, licking his lobe, tugging it with his teeth.

“Would you like more,” he murmured over the music into his ear. “Take this somewhere a little more private?” He punctuated his questions with a roll of his hips, “it certainly feels like you are. I would love to fuck your ass, or you could fuck mine, I am amenable to either.”

The man shuddered against him.

“Fuck, Ignis.”

Ignis stilled, frozen to the spot. He’d not given the man his name, of that he was sure. And that voice. Oh, Gods, he knew that voice. He stumbled back, hand to his mouth, eyes wide.

Oh, no, no, no. This could not be. He’d just been kissing… Oh, bloody hell. He’d been grinding on… He’d propositioned _Noctis_. He’d asked Noctis Lucis Caelum to fuck him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shit,” Noct hissed, just audible over the cacophony of sound around them. He ran his fingers through his hair, wincing at Ignis. “You didn’t know it was me,” he said sadly.

Ignis could only blink at him, utterly shocked and mortified. “I…I…” He stepped back out of Noct’s hold, shaking his head in denial. “Oh, Gods.” He slowly became aware of several pairs of curious eyes around them. That ripped him from his stupor, gripping Noct’s wrist and dragging him through the press of bodies and then outside. He released Noct’s hand as if it had burned him, covering his face.

“Ignis?”

Ignis dropped his hands, aghast at what he’d done, “I…of course I didn’t know it was you, I would never have…”

Noct seemed to wither before his eyes, “shit.” His eyes dropped to the ground, hair hiding his face, “I thought you’d worked it out, that you…” He sighed, “it doesn’t matter what I thought. I was stupid.”

Ignis groaned, “I’ve been drinking, I…I wasn’t expecting you to…” He halted mid rant. “You _knew_ it was me? You let me…do _that_ to you.”

“Yes,” Noct whispered sheepishly. “I…I wanted…shit, it doesn’t matter.” He thudded back against the wall.

“It very much does matter, N…Your Highness,” Ignis hissed. “I…I put my _hands_ on you, I…” He raked his hand down his face to calm himself, “why? _Why_ would you let me do that?”

“Because I wanted you to,” Noct shouted. “And now I know you don’t want that, so…just…pretend it didn’t happen, ok.” He pushed off the wall and started down the street leaving Ignis gaping at him.

What?

Ignis ran to catch up, “Your Highness.” Noct’s shoulder’s stiffened at that and he walked faster. “Noct, please, stop.” He reached out and grabbed Noct’s hand, spinning him around, “Noct, please, I don’t understand.” Noct averted his gaze, staring at his feet and Ignis gently tipped his face up, searching his eyes, “please, talk to me.” All he saw was pain, confusion, embarrassment in Noct’s eyes. He looked like he wanted to cry and Ignis’ gut sank. “Please.”

Noct wrenched away, wrapping his arms around his middle head down, back to Ignis, “I…I thought there was something…that maybe…”

Ignis reached out, hand dropping when Noct flinched at the contact, “I apologise, I…I won’t touch you.”

Noct sobbed, “but that’s just it…I…I want you to, I’ve wanted that for a long time and now I know that you don’t and I thought that maybe you did, but…” He broke off on another choked sob, his shoulder shaking, “I thought you were kissing me because you wanted me too. I thought that maybe in there we could just be Noct and Ignis, not…”

Oh, Gods, what a mess. Ignis inhaled slowly, “Noct, I…you are wrong about something, but I really would prefer to say this to your face. Could you turn around for me, please?”

“You don’t need to let me down easy, Ignis, I get it,” Noct whispered.

“That’s not what I am doing. Please, I am begging you, turn around.”

He watched Noct steel himself, wiping at his face, and then he slowly turned around. He still looked so dejected it broke Ignis’ heart.

“Thank you,” Ignis sighed. “I’ve known you for a long time, Noct. Twenty years, but half of that I have been employed by the Crown and it has been drummed into me that…that I should not cross certain lines. I have…struggled with that, a great deal more than I let show. The lines have always, _always_ been blurred when it concerns you.” He paused when Noct lifted his head, eyes reddened. “I am expected to behave a certain way, and I…I have failed to do that. You weren’t mistaken about there being…something…between us. But I am not allowed to entertain such…things.” He sucked in a deep breath, “I could not bear to be sent from your side because of…something I did that was inappropriate. Holding you at a distance is already difficult, losing you entirely would…ruin me.”

Noct gazed up at him, dumbfounded, “I wasn’t wrong?”

Ignis shook his head, “no, you weren’t, however, the fact remains that I cannot risk...”

Noct held up his hand, “wait, fuck, please, just a minute.” Ignis snapped his mouth shut as Noct fished his phone out of his pocket, tapping the screen, then putting it to his ear, eyes locked on Ignis’. “Sorry, Dad, late I know, but I’ve got a quick question for you.” He paused, pleading with his eyes as Ignis felt like his knees would buckle. “If I were to date Ignis, would that be a problem? Would he lose his job or be sent away or something?”

“Noct? What are you…”

Noct held up his hand to silence him as he listened to his father’s response. “No, not…yet. But if it did?” Another interminable pause. “Right, ok, thanks, I’ll let you know.” Noct stuffed his phone in his pocket and Ignis felt like he was going to explode.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, what did you do?” He staggered to the wall and leaned against it for support, mouth working but no words coming out. He put his hand to his chest, trying to calm his breathing.

“I spoke to Dad,” Noct replied, utterly calm.

Ignis rolled his eyes, “yes, I did get that much, however you’ve yet to explain what you hoped to achieve other than my immediate dismissal.”

“I have a question first, or, actually Dad wanted me to ask it.” 

“Please, don’t pause for dramatic effect, I am about to expire,” Ignis drawled, crossing his arms.

Noct stalked closer, crowding Ignis against the wall and peering up at him, “what’s more important? The Crown? Or me? To you, what’s more important? What’s your priority?”

Ignis blinked rapidly, “you are. Your welfare, your well being, your safety.” He exhaled, “always. But I don’t see how that impacts on this situation.”

“Because, Ignis, you would do what’s best for me, no matter what. Together or not, you care about _me_. Sure, you take into consideration what the Council wants, but it’s never been something that you just bow down to, especially if it’s not good for me, or would make me look bad, or miserable. You find options for me that work.”

“But, that’s my job,” Ignis protested.

With a shake of his head, Noct silenced him again. “Nope, not completely, not always. I hate crowds, right, you know that. So, what do you do? You book me things that are small, intimate, easier for me to deal with. And it actually helps me communicate with the people there, find out what they want, act on it. It improved my public image immediately. I wasn’t seen as aloof any more.” He pointed his finger at Ignis’ chest, eyes flitting down to the opening of the collar of his shirt, throat bobbing for a moment. “You did that. For me.”

“I…of course I did.”

Noct shook his head, a little frustrated, “no, not ‘of course’. You don’t have to do things like that. Dad knows it, I know it. A regular Advisor would push me into those bigger events all the time, you only submit when you know I _have_ to be there and then you’re there with me, making it bearable. Supporting me.”

“Oh,” Ignis whispered. He was beginning to see what Noct was talking about. He ducked his head, thinking he’d been rather obvious in his affections. But he had never once picked up on Noct returning them. “You…you want _me_?”

Noct rolled his eyes, “I thought we’d established that.”

“As I believe I already said, _I’ve been drinking_ , please, let me catch up,” Ignis drawled, rolling his eyes right back. His head was whirling. He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes, “I…how, why?”

Noct leaned against the wall with him, “a long time, not even sure when it started, or if it just sort of _grew_. As for why, well, lots of reasons, I guess, you’re _you_. It’s hard to put into words, but the fact you’re super hot helps,” he said, shooting Ignis a little grin.

“Noctis,” Ignis hissed, incredulous and a little indignant.

“What? You are, you should know that, Mr part time model,” he nudged Ignis’ shoulder. “You know, one of the few perks of being who I am is that I could call your agency and get the photos they _don’t_ print or post. The ones that show your face.”

Blinking, Ignis’ mouth dropped open, “what on Eos, Noct?”

He got a devious grin for that, “you know they pretty much shoot continually, and just pick ones that the agency and Citadel approved, so there are photos of you with your face exposed.” He pulled his phone out, flicking through to a folder titled ‘Specs’. 

Ignis grabbed it, swiping through it as Noct peered over his shoulder. “Oh.” Image after image of Ignis.

“I like the one with the corseted waistcoat thing, that’s nice, really nice. Of course I like the watch ad too, but the way you looked at the camera for a second was so hot. Even the one’s where you’re back on, I picked out a photo where you turned your head and they got your profile.” He tapped the screen on Ignis’ jeans ad. It did indeed show his profile, distinctly him. The one that went to print he’d had his head down. 

Ignis swiped through the photos, the earliest one that Prompto had taken of him and Noct, Ignis’ arm over his shoulder, Noct looking up at him with a soft smile on his face. Ignis had seen a different version where they were both smiling at the camera. He’d never seen this one. The final photo was zoomed in, dim light, taken earlier in the evening, Ignis with his arms up, losing himself to the music, hips in mid swing.

How long had Noct been watching him before he approached? What else did he see?

He worried at his lip, handing Noct back his phone. Should they talk about that? Should Ignis explain?

“I can hear you thinking too hard,” Noct murmured. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I…in there, I…I was…”

His arm was gripped tight, “doesn’t matter to me what you _were_ doing, now does.” He sighed, lowering his head, “I honestly did think you knew it was me, but like you said, drinking, and it was dark, and loud, I guess I should have worked that out. Or said something sooner.”

Ignis swallowed. The feeling he’d had when they’d been dancing and kissing had been wonderful. Knowing it was Noct was still baffling him. He twisted to face Noct properly, laying his hand on Noct’s, “I…I would very much like to kiss you again, knowing it’s you.” He searched his eyes, “if that is alright?”

Noct’s eyes widened, “oh, yeah, yeah, that’s more than alright.”

Then Ignis froze. He was about to kiss Noctis. Yes, he’d already done it, but now was completely different. Life changing.

Noct’s hands landed on his waist, pulling him closer as if recognising Ignis was in his head and panicking a little. It got Ignis to move, his own hands burying in Noct’s hair, silky strands slipping over his fingers. So, so soft. He let out a little hum as he cupped Noct’s head, shuffling even closer.

Their foreheads met, then a brush of noses. Ignis closed his eyes, drinking in the sensation of Noct so close. As if they had done it a hundred times, they both angled their faces, Noct one way, Ignis the other and then he felt Noct’s plush lips against his. Like and so unalike their previous kisses inside. The weight of the action had Ignis reeling, clinging to Noct to ground himself in it. Mouths moving together, sensual, light, the kisses continued in the same vein for how long, Ignis didn’t know.

Monumentally different to the kisses shared before. 

Ignis pulled back, eyes still closed, heart hammering in his chest. “My word,” he whispered, reverent. “ _Noctis_ …” He had no other words to add, simply wishing to say his name before he dipped his head and found a mouth ready and oh so willing against his again. He would have been ashamed of the needy little whimper he let out into Noct’s waiting mouth had it not been for an answering noise from Noct himself, equally greedy and eager. Cradling Noct’s head in his hands, Ignis pressed him against the wall, their kiss so sensual, slow, passionate, it made his head spin. Noct’s hands snaked up his back, clutching at his shoulder blades, pulling him closer still, their chests rising and falling in rhythm. Ignis explored Noct’s mouth with his tongue, chasing the taste of him, imprinting it in his memory. The feel of his teeth, the roof of his mouth, his cheeks, his own tongue flitting against Ignis’ just as wanton in it’s exploration. 

Noct keened softly, fingers releasing then curling in Ignis’ shirt before his hands slid down, down, until they were cupping Ignis’ ass and pulling their groins flush.

Their kisses turned frantic, desperate within moments as they both chased friction, rolling their hips together.

The sound of laughter pulled their mouths away from one another reluctantly.

Attempting to calm himself, Ignis stepped back, “we should…” He swallowed at Noct’s dishevelled appearance. He’d done that. “We need to take this elsewhere.” No more denials, no more hiding how he felt, only acceptance and letting go of his threadbare sense of control.

They both glanced at the group of men and women staggering down the street towards them, laughing and singing. Their eyes met, a question asked in them. _Where?_ Simultaneously they reached the same conclusion. Noct grabbed his hand, leading him towards Ignis’ own apartment. It would afford them the privacy and seclusion they would need. That they desired for this. Noct’s personal apartment was often hounded by sections of the media, the Citadel even more so. Ignis’ personal space was not given such scrutiny.

And it was closer. Which was becoming exceedingly imperative.


End file.
